


追心

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 清明AU
Kudos: 1





	追心

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

很诡异，现在的情况非常诡异  
郑明心看着眼前半大不小的孩子，身体悄悄的往左边挪，那个孩子黑亮的眼眸就跟着他往左边挪，反复几次，郑明心确认他看得到自己  
微微俯下身子，郑明心喜悦之情难言于表“你看得到我！”  
“我为什么看不到你？”孩子似乎有点疑惑  
“因为我是灵魂啊～”  
下一秒，郑明心就看着眼前的孩子表情失控的说不出话  
郑明心在这间医院里已经待了三年，从一开始满怀希望的期盼可以回到肉身到现在不抱希望的游荡，三年，说长不长说短不短了  
郑明心带着林阳——那个唯一一个看得见他的孩子去见了躺在床上的自己，指了指“呐，我就躺在那里，但是我回不去”  
“为什么？”  
郑明心耸耸肩“谁知道呢”  
自从有了这个孩子，郑明心终于可以做一些事情了比如说——吃甜点  
“你…你吃慢一点”林阳张了张嘴，试图阻止他，却忘了自己阻止不了一个灵魂吃着他的“贡品”  
“我好久没吃了！三年了！三年了…我三年没吃过蛋糕了！”  
“到底有什么办法可以让你回去你的肉身啊？”等郑明心吃饱喝足，林阳托着下巴拿着耳机绳望向远方，他可不要在被当成神经病了  
“我也想知道啊……”郑明心皱着脸“我也不懂为什么…我出来了，肉身又没怎么样，怎么就回不去了”  
“你为什么会来医院啊？是出了什么事情吗？”  
郑明心歪了歪头，想了想“嗯…我记得…我好像是不小心摔下来了砸到脑袋了，然后等我再醒过来就已经这样了”  
“啊”  
“怎么了”  
“要不试一下电击？电视上面不都这么演的吗”  
“试过了”郑明心摇摇头“没用啊，能做的医生都试过了，就是没有用”  
听到郑明心这么说林阳也没气馁“没关系，总有一天你会回到你的身体的！”  
郑明心抬头，看着小孩子笑得如同阳光一样明媚，心情似乎也受了影响“嗯，总有一天会的”  
可以回到肉身的日子看不到头，但每个星期能见到林阳却是肯定的  
林阳每个星期总会抽一天来医院，带着满满两手他喜欢的食物，郑明心在医院总算有些盼头了，这样的日子一过就是一年，林阳也从那个比他矮一个头的孩子变成比他高一厘米的大个子，只是性格还是如同以往——一点点小事就要和他吵  
呐呐呐，又为了不能多吃蛋糕和他吵起来了  
“不能吃太多！”  
“又没关系！”  
“怎么会没关系！不健康！”  
“我现在是个灵魂你还管我健不健康啊！”  
“那也不能放纵自己！”  
气炸了，明明都已经是个灵魂了，吃这些也只是解解馋过过瘾，根本不会变成实体的脂肪，这还要管他一天吃一个还是十个吗！？  
“反正不可以，一块就只能一块！”  
“好好好”无奈，郑明心妥协，再吵下去天都要黑了，林阳要回家就不能供给自己了  
林阳坐在郑明心旁边看着他满足的脸有些内疚  
“对不起呐”  
“什么？”  
“我到现在还没有找到怎么让你回去的办法”  
“算了没事，反正我已经习惯了”摆摆手“而且现在有你啊”郑明心对着他笑咪咪的，嘴上还留着一点奶油“前三年我可是连蛋糕都吃不了诶，现在我还有华夫饼可以吃～”  
林阳看着他满足的脸，知道他说的是真的“那……以后我会再给你带东西过来吃的，下次想吃什么？”  
“抹茶冰淇淋！”  
“好！”  
不过这一次，郑明心没有等到他的抹茶冰淇淋，因为会给他送东西的林阳进了紧急加护室  
“他怎么样啊医生！”林妈妈抓着医生的手微微颤抖  
“情况不是很乐观”医生脸色凝重“现在当务之急是要找到合适的心源尽快进行移植手术”  
“可是我们到现在还没有找到啊，心源不是那么容易的啊”  
“我们会加紧搜索，也请你们保持良好心态，特别是面对病人的时候，如果情绪过激可能会对病人本身造成不好的影响”  
“好……好好，请你一定要尽全力救他啊”  
“我们会的”  
郑明心在旁边听着，第一次知道原来这个笑起来像个小太阳的人原来不健康  
他穿墙进去，站在病床旁，正好林阳刚醒  
“你来啦…”林阳说句话都无比虚弱“对不起呐，我没有带抹茶冰淇淋给你……下次好吗”  
郑明心咬着下唇，不知怎么了他竟有些想哭，可是灵魂没有眼泪啊…  
他伸手想要抚摸他的脸，却只能穿过他的肉体  
“我不要抹茶冰淇淋了”郑明心听到自己的声音有些颤抖“我想要你好好的”  
他想要林阳好好的，健健康康的  
他在医院里待得太久了，久到见惯了很多生离死别，他以为他已经麻木了，却原来是因为那些人都不是林阳罢了  
“林阳，你要好好的”  
“嗯…好”林阳扯着嘴角，给了他一个勉强的微笑，郑明心却觉得自己心痛得厉害，捂着胸口，郑明心也对着他笑了笑  
“林阳，我…我还有点事，先走了”  
“好，你还会回来吗”  
“……会的，我会回来陪着你的”  
郑明心跌跌撞撞的走了，走到了自己的病房，胸口的疼痛越来越剧烈 他看着床上的自己，苍白的脸色，脸颊上原本肉肉的，现在全部都凹进去了  
“原来……我是在等你啊”郑明心扯着嘴角笑了笑“也好，是你”  
“Di——————”  
-  
“手术很成功，心源和他的契合度很高，是我见过最高的，没有什么不良反应，过多一个月没什么变化就可以出院了”  
“谢谢医生！谢谢医生！”  
林家人围着林阳，对着床上的他嘘寒问暖  
“我想出去一下”林阳打断了他们的说话声“我一个人去就好了”  
“不行，总得有人陪着”  
“那，阿宁陪着我好了”  
宁扶着他下床，穿过一间间病房来到尽头，里面却空了  
拉着路过的护士，林阳紧紧盯着病房问“里面的病人呢？”  
“啊，走了”  
“走了？”  
“嗯，走了”  
林阳站在门口，走了？走了是什么意思？他不过是卧床了一个月，怎么他就走了  
“阳？”  
“啊？”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我…我想进去看看”林阳不确定的踏进去，在床头看到了还没收走的名牌  
“郑明心？”  
“怎么了？你认识他吗？”林阳疑惑的回头  
“嗯”宁点点头“他和给你捐赠的那个人名字一摸一样”  
心脏剧烈的痛起来，痛到直不起腰  
“林阳！”  
等他再次醒过来时已经天黑，他躺在病床上，爸爸就睡在旁边的沙发上，而那个朝思暮想的人，却站在他床前  
“……为什么？”  
即使林阳没头没尾的话，郑明心却听懂了  
“因为，我就是为了等你啊”  
是啊，我就是为了等你来啊。  
沉睡了三年，我遇到了你，没有人看得见我，除了你，你带着独一无二进入我的生命，给了我希望，虽然最后，我没有办法像向你承诺的那样回来，但是……我这颗心会一直陪着你，我啊，用了另一种方式陪着你了呢  
“林阳”郑明心低头看他“你要好好的”  
“那你呢……”  
“我？不知道啊……”郑明心笑了笑“林阳，我还是很想吃抹茶冰淇淋”  
“我去给你买”  
林阳小心翼翼的下了床，听郑明心的话披了件大衣，在医院的小卖部里给他买了一根抹茶冰淇淋  
“真难吃”郑明心吐了吐舌头，但是还是把它吃光了  
“走吧，你不能出来太久”  
他们并肩同行，慢悠悠的走回医院  
“让开让开！”两人回头，看着一群医生护士推着床在走廊奔跑  
“深呼吸深呼吸！吸气！呼气！吸气！呼气！”  
“啊！！老公！”  
“老婆老婆！”  
嘭的推开了门，一群人涌进手术室，走廊又恢复了平静  
“林阳”郑明心看着「手术中」这三个字  
“怎么了？”  
郑明心回头，看到了林阳后面的女孩  
“我……该走了”  
“你去哪里？”林阳急了“你要去哪里？去多久？什么时候回来？”  
“进去里面”郑明心指了指手术室  
“蛤？”  
“傻瓜，我要出生了”  
“你是说？？！”  
“嗯，我要出生了”  
这时，林阳才看见旁边的小女孩，看起来像是未成年  
“你是？”  
“孟婆”孟婆向林阳点点头“是你要喝孟婆汤吗？”  
“是我”郑明心接过孟婆手上的碗  
“哦”孟婆点点头，不知道又从哪里掏出另一个碗递给林阳“那你要喝吗？”  
“他不需要”郑明心皱皱眉无奈  
“哦”孟婆看着手上多出来的碗似乎有些发愁，看了眼郑明心，又递给他“那你多喝一碗吧”  
“这还能多喝？”  
“多喝一碗，清除记忆越彻底，下辈子你能更聪明”孟婆不留余力的推销着“而且我的孟婆汤是地府里最好喝的，喝过的都会回来找我哦”  
“……记忆都清除了怎么知道你的汤好不好喝？”郑明心一语揭穿孟婆的话“小孩子可别乱骗人”  
说着，郑明心深呼吸“能不喝吗”  
“不能”  
“好吧”郑明心扁扁嘴一鼓作气喝完了  
“还真的挺好喝的”  
“是吧是吧，要不再来一碗？”  
“不要了”郑明心摆摆手  
“哦，好吧”低落，孟婆也挥了挥手“你们有什么要说的就说完吧，我走了还有下一单呢”  
孟婆走了，只剩下他们两  
林阳感觉到郑明心的靠近，抬头，看着他越靠越近的脸最后在他的嘴角留下一个虚无缥缈的吻  
“啊……好可惜啊”郑明心失落的笑笑“真想试试呢……”  
“郑明心……”  
“别忘了我”郑明心看着他“我可是…你多出来的第三十三个器官呢”  
“郑明心！”  
“林阳，好好的，只要你的心在跳，我就会一直陪着你，永远永远”  
“郑明心……”  
“林阳，再见”  
“郑明心，我喜欢你”  
“嗯，我知道，我也很喜欢你”  
郑明心松了口气，笑容灿烂的转身“走了”  
林阳看着他走进手术室的背影、听着没过多久的响亮的哭声  
手术室的门被打开，坐在门口一直焦急等着的男人起身“护士！怎么样怎么样？”  
“恭喜，先生，母子平安，小公子很健康，您来看一下吧”  
“好好好”  
林阳移动着脚步，走到他们旁边看着  
小宝宝的眼睛刚刚睁开，圆溜溜的眼珠转啊转的似乎在找什么，忽然就盯着林阳了  
“呃…”男人回头看了身边的林阳  
“你好叔叔”林阳主动打招呼，拿出了自己的招牌微笑“我叫林阳”  
“你、你好”  
“小宝宝好像很喜欢这个哥哥呢，一直看着哥哥”护士笑了笑  
“是啊，我们小明心很喜欢哥哥是不是”男人逗弄着孩子  
“明心”林阳念着他的名字  
“你好呀，小明心”


End file.
